VenturianTale: A New Fallout Tale
by SansxFrisk
Summary: Anyone who's seen VenturianTale's "Fallout Tale" Series on Youtube should know that this New story of mine is Based on his Fallout Tale. Cywren belongs to VenturianTale of Youtube Post Fallout 3 and New Vegas It's been two months since Venturian left Cywren's mind forever. Things have Changed since she and Timebomb returned from the West. What will become of the gang now?
1. Preview

It's been two months since Venturian left Cywren's mind forever. Rex and Davey went back to _The Kings._ Veronica went back to _The Brotherhood of Steel._ Sarah went back to _The Brotherhood of Steel_ in the _Capital Wasteland._ Copper decided to go with her to add some protection to her way home. Timebomb, Quasar, and Cywren went back to her home in Megaton. Timebomb told Bryan all the stories of their adventure in the West and all the people they met, but he would always leave out Davey in all the stories he told. For some odd reason but he would always have an uneasy feeling when he just thought about him as well as when he was around him. He knew he was jealous of him but he couldn't figure out why. Was it because he was traveling with Cywren when she found him, or was it because he thought that she had replaced him for Davey. Bryan knew that he had fallin hard for his adoptive mother ever since he first met him. But that is what he would expect from who he thinks...no...He knows should be his adoptive father. Copper and Sarah both knew that Timebomb liked Cywren.

While Cywren and Timebomb were in the West. Sarah and Copper would come and take care of Bryan and Quasar. At first Cywren didn't know that Timebomb had fallowed her to the West but she soon found out. Timebomb said to Bryan before he left that he "Would follow her to the moon and back." And that "There's nothing he wouldn't do for her." And with that he put his red goggles on and walked off fallowing Cywren. During his travels, everytime he would look at her, he would always ask himself, "What would have happened if I saved her instead of Sarah? Would we both have died? Or would we have survived?" Tears would form in his eyes every time he would think about that day. The day where his beloved Cywren almost died of radiation sickness. In the same place where her father died months before.


	2. Timebomb's Battle

It's been two months since Venturian left Cywren's mind forever. Rex and Davey went back to _The Kings._ Veronica went back to _The Brotherhood of Steel._ Sarah went back to _The Brotherhood of Steel_ in the _Capital Wasteland._ Copper decided to go with her to add some protection to her way home. Timebomb, Quasar, and Cywren went back to her home in Megaton. Timebomb told Bryan all the stories of their adventure in the West and all the people they met, but he would always leave out Davey in all the stories he told. For some odd reason but he would always have an uneasy feeling when he just thought about him as well as when he was around him. He knew he was jealous of him but he couldn't figure out why. Was it because he was traveling with Cywren when she found him, or was it because he thought that she had replaced him for Davey. Bryan knew that he had fallin hard for his adoptive mother ever since he first met him. But that is what he would expect from who he thinks...no...He knows should be his adoptive father. Copper and Sarah both knew that Timebomb liked Cywren.

While Cywren and Timebomb were in the West. Sarah and Copper would come and take care of Bryan and Quasar. At first Cywren didn't know that Timebomb had fallowed her to the West but she soon found out. Timebomb said to Bryan before he left that he "Would follow her to the moon and back." And that "There's nothing he wouldn't do for her." And with that he put his red goggles on and walked off fallowing Cywren. During his travels, everytime he would look at her, he would always ask himself, "What would have happened if I saved her instead of Sarah? Would we both have died? Or would we have survived?" Tears would form in his eyes every time he would think about that day. The day where his beloved Cywren almost died of radiation sickness. In the same place where her father died months before.

In the middle of the night Timebomb wakes up to Bryan shaking him and Quasar barking. "Timebomb wake up!" Bryan said in a worried tone.

"What is it kiddo?" He asked as he sat up. He hears Quasar whining.

"It's Cywren!" He said.

His eyes widened as he felt his heart sank. He got up and ran into Cywren's room where he finds her tossing and turning in her sleep. He runs to her and starts to shake her. "Cywren wake up! C'mon wake up Cy, you're having a nightmare!" He said with worry in his eyes. Cywren wakes up moments later with tears running down her face. "Are you okay?" He asked as he wiped her tears away.

"Yeah. You looked like you were having a nightmare." Bryan said.

"Yeah I'm fine Bryan. You should go back to bed." She said.

As they watched Bryan walk back into his room Timebomb looked at her. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked in a calm voice as he sat down beccide her.

She tried to hold back her tears as she told him her dream. "It's as if I was reliving that moment of father's death all over again." She said as she tried not to cry. She felt his arm wrap around her sholder and pull her to him in a comforting, reassuring hug. With that guesture she started to cry in his chest.

"It's alright now. I'm sure he's watching over you every day, where ever he is. And to tell the truth...I was just as terrified when I thought we'd lost you the day you activated _Project Purity._ I thought you were dead." He said as he hugged her tightly in his arms. "I was always by your bedside every chance I had until you woke up from your coma." When he looked down he noticed that she was fast asleep soundlessly in his arms. He smiled lovingly and held her close before gently laying her down in her bed, wiping away the rest of her tears, kissing her forehead, then going back to his own room. When he laid back down in his bed he looked up at the ceiling. 'Someday I'll tell her how much she truly means to me.' He thought to himself.

The next morning Bryan and Quasar went into town to buy some supplies. The four of them were heading to _The Brotherhood of Steel_ to visit Sarah and Copper the next day. They had received word that their scientists might have found a way to turn Copper back into a normal man. He and Quasar was sent to buy the supplies but Cywren told him that She and Timebomb would buy the Ammo needed for their weapons. On his way back from buying the supplies he bumped into a rather large man with a blue mohawk wearing a black leather jacket. "Sorry sir." He said as he turned to the man.

The man slapped his face and he fell to the ground as Quasar growled at him. "Watch where ya goin ya little punk! You dare dirty my jacket for that you must die!" The man said as he brings out his pistol and pointed it straight at Bryan's head.

He was about to pull the trigger when he heard a gunshot from the west of them and he saw the man's pistol fly out of his hand. Bryan looked over to see Timebomb standing on top of a house with a revolver in his hand. "Timebomb!" He said happily.

"You two alright! I was right to watch over you two on your errand." He said as he stood in front of Bryan and Quasar stood beside him, growling at the man. He looked at the man, his eyes covered by his signature red goggles. "A grown man picking on a child, now that's just low! So how 'bout you and I finish this outside of Megaton." He said.

"Sounds good to me. If you win, you, the kid, and that dog can go free, but if I win, then I get to kill not only the brat but also you and the dog!" The man said as he led Timebomb out of Megaton.

"Deal." Timebomb said. He looks down at Quasar as he whines. "Don't worry buddy. I'll make sure to win. No matter what it takes." He smiled at them then looked at Bryan. "No matter what happens, don't let Cywren interfere. I don't want her getting hurt. I'll be back as soon as I can, as soon as I finish this up." Then walked off fallowing the large man.

Once when they exited Megaton, they found an opening in the fields away from the city. "Is this a good spot to have our duel?" The man asked as he looked at Timebomb.

"Works for me." He said as he Loaded his revolver. 'I don't want to kill him. So I'll only wound him, and once when I've wounded him enough, maybe it'll teach him not to mess with my family.' He thought as he pointed his gun at his arm and fired as the large man fired back aiming for his head.

That night as Cywren was making dinner. She thought about where Timebomb was. She hadn't seen him since that morning. "Bryan. Have you seen Timebomb?" She asked.

"He said he had some unfinished business to take care of. He should be back soon though." He said, half lying.

"Are you sure about that Bryan?" She asked.

"I'm sure." He said.

A couple hours later, still no sign of Timebomb. Bryan was fast asleep in his bed, with Quasar laying down at the foot of it. Cywren walked out of the house to search for him. She heard a gunshot just outside of megaton a few minutes later. Once she left Megaton, she saw Timebomb and the large man running towards the mountains. She ran after them. When Cywren got a closer look he saw that Timebomb's right leg was crippled and his left warm was broken, and his head was bleeding. She saw him hide behind a rock to reload his gun. 'What the hell is he doing? He's gonna get himself KILLED!' She thought to herself.

The duel of guns raged for a few minutes until Timebomb Shot him in the side and he went down. He walked closer to him and grabed him by his jacket and lifted him up closer to his face. "I swear to god if you come near one of my family members and point a gun to their heads again I WILL kill you! Now get out of here and never return." He said as he threw the man to the ground and he ran off. He fell to his good knee as he grabbed his wounded arm. 'Damn! I've lost too much blood. And me without any stimpacks.' He thought to himself as he lowered his goggles, then looked up to the night sky.

"What was all that about?" He heard Cywren's voice from behind him, which made him jump.

"Just a little fight, nothing for you to concern yourself with." He said as he smiled.

"Timebomb? Did something happen today that I should know about?" She asked in an angered but worried tone, as she crossed her arms.

"Fine...I can't keep anything from you." He said as he sighed. As he explained what had happened between the large man and Bryan. She used a stimpack on his arm and leg then wrapped a bandaged on his head. "If anything ever happened to either of you. I don't know what I would have done." He said as he looked at her. "The five of you are very important to me, and I don't want to loose that."

She looked at him then sighed. "Well I'm glad you helped out Quasar and Bryan, but you coulda asked me for help you know" She said as she looked at him.

"I didn't want you to get involved because I-...I didn't want you getting hurt." He said. He looks down in sadness. "I can't bare to see you in pain anymore Cy."

She looked at him and smiled. "Come on Let's get back home before Bryan and Quasar wakes up and notices that we're gone" She said.

"Alright" He said as they stood up and started walking back towards Megaton. 'I wish you knew...how much you, Quasar, and Bryan truly mean to me Cy.' He thought to himself as he looked at her.

"What are you staring at me for?" She asked as she looks at him.

"Nothing." he said as he looked away blushing slightly. 'That was close.' He thought.

She looked at him and smiled without him noticing. "He's cute I'll give him that, but I'll give him a little longer.' She thought. Once they reached home, Timebomb's stumach started to growl. But he didn't pay any attention to it. Cywren looked at him as he sat down on his bed. "Don't you want something to eat Timebomb?" She asked.

"It's too late to eat." He said.

"True, but I betchya that all that fighting made you hungry cause you've been out there for hours. Plus I have your dinner here." She said as she walks into his room with a plate of food. "You must be starving."

"Thanks Cy." He said as he smiled.

"So what made you wanna play hero this time?" She asked.

"Hey I can't let you have all the fun can I?" He said as he looked at her and smiled. "Becides...No one messes with my family and gets away with it." He said as he looked down at his plate.

She giggles. "So if they want to mess with us they'll have to go through you first?" She asked.

"Exactly." He said.

"Need I remind you of all the times you've been knocked out." She said as she continued to giggle.

"I've gotten stronger since then." He said as he looked at her.

"It's only been a couple of months since we returned from the West." She said.

"A lot of things can happen within a couple of months." He said as he smiled.

"I will admit you have gotten stronger and your getting knocked out a lot less than you used to. You must have gone through some sort of training." She said.

"That's exactly what I did." He said.

She giggles. "You. Train. Yeah right with who?" She said.

"Vanessa." He said.

"Why her?" She asked.

"Davey wasn't with us at the time when I was training." He said.

"Uh-huh." She said as she crossed her arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"it's true! I swear on my life!" He said before taking a bite of his food. "You have to believe me Cy."

"I believe you sheesh. I was just teasing you." She said as she giggled before standing up. "Finish eating your dinner then get some sleep. You have to take Bryan shopping for new clothes tomorrow."

"Alright...Good Night Cywren." He said.

"Good night Timebomb." She said before leaving the room heading to her own.

He smiled at her as she left the room. 'If only I was brave enough to tell you how I truly feel about you Cy.' He thought to himself.


End file.
